


Nameless Relation

by Dreamer372



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 23:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20984129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamer372/pseuds/Dreamer372
Summary: Player thinks about his life now and just how much Carmen has changed his life.





	Nameless Relation

Player sighed as he slid into his chair and slipped on his headset. Logging into his computer and getting past his security system, he tuned into the chat. "Hey, Red, what's up?"

He practically heard Carmen's smile, "Not much, Player. Mostly thinking before the next caper. What's it looking like?" He opened the file he had set aside and looked into again and listed off the details.

He did cut in his own thoughts, "So, whatcha thinking about? Did Zack eat too much pizza again?" He heard her laugh and he hummed.

"No, I'm just thinking about life before all of this. How I thought VILE used to be good, how I thought that... well, everything, you know?" Carmen mused. Player barely managed to pick up the sound of crickets chirping and he knew she was sitting on a windowsill. 

"I understand..." He said, trailing.

Carmen hummed in his ear, "Do you want to talk about it?" There was a note of curiosity in her voice, but mostly understanding.

Player tucked his knees close to his chest and rested his chin on top of them, "I mean... before I hacked VILE, I was mostly doing small stuff, but now... Red... You're one of my best friends, even if, well. Even if we don't know much about each other..."

"Player, you know everything _about_ me. You even know what I usually have for breakfast-"

"Two pancakes with whipped cream and two strawberries on top, both cut in half and forming a star," He instantly provided.

Carmen laughed, "My point exactly. You know me better than I do and... I don't know if I've ever said this enough, but... Thank you. You gave me a real insight to the world and if it hadn't been for you breaking into the world's most dangerous enterprise all those years ago... I don't know where I'd be." She sighed again and Player made a noise of agreement.

"You know... I've never made friends very easily. I'm just..." He grumbled incoherently, looking for the right word.

"I know what you mean, Player. Keep going," Carmen prompted. 

Player smiled, "You get me, Red. My life has been so... boring compared to now. Usually, I used to log online, sneak into some security system, leave a note, and try not to get caught and arrested, but it was so boring. Now? I'm part of a team that's doing some of the most important work in the world." He also had a different family. Even though he didn't talk to the siblings much, he knew they looked out for him. Zack joked about him and his grades, and Ivy motherhenned him about his eating and sleeping habits, but it was never on the scale Carmen did. 

Where he was always there for her, she was always there for him. There were quiet moments when he would log into his phone and text her and she would keep him calm if the bully next to him was teasing him about his lack of girlfriend or boyfriend or whatever, or his status as an 'internet loser'. She would verbally herd him to bed on late nights and reminded him to eat if she didn't hear the crinkle of food wrappers or clinking of silverware. She was such an integral part of his life that he honestly didn't know where he'd be either, though it would likely be jail.

Now, Carmen had given him a purpose, to be something bigger than short-term hacking jobs. She gave him the ability to stretch his abilities freely, to give him the will to use his abilities for good, and to think freely with _how_ he did that.

But she also gave him someone to focus on, someone other than himself to worry about. He knew more about her than almost anyone else in the world. The only other people who might know more were the people who raised her, but even they didn't know the _true _Carmen. They had weighed her down and now, she was _thriving_. And the entire time? He was right there with her, gleefully by her side, even if he was physically in computer chair. 

People, if they knew about them, might wrinkle their nose and say they were in some kind of relationship-ew, he was so much younger than her-but he knew it was something different. Yes, they trusted each other explicitly, but this was something... different. He would say they were two sides of the same coin. Carmen would never be able to do what he did, and he would never be able to do what she did, and they were fine with that. They relied on each other, not only for missions, but for comfort. If either had a nightmare, the other would know the second the phone would ring. If either had to rant about something going wrong, they would know.

They were closer than family, even if they knew nothing about each other. They were closer than nameless friends on the internet, even if they knew everything about each other. The name of their relationship was nameless, and they were ok with that.

After all, not everything needed a name to be understood.

They undedrstood the good days and the bad ones. They understood the need for days of radio silence, with nothing more than an "I'm ok. I need quiet" text.They understood each other in a way very few knew, but whatever it was, they'd always be there for each other and the world be _damned_ if they were going to split up, either by choice or by force. They would do everything it would take to keep the other safe and they only hoped that it would never come down to it that they would need to take drastic action to protect the other

**Author's Note:**

> Personally, I am dying for the episode where we learn if Carmen has actually met Player in person and learned how young he is. (I headcanon he's about 14-17, which is too young to be dating a 20-year-old) Or just the episode where Player is threatened and everyone kinda SNAPS. I'm dying for that episode!


End file.
